Disgusting
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: It's official, I've completely lost my mind. Rating for Language.


**-Folds hands patiently looking at the readers- Okay, let's get one thing straight. This is just a one-shot. Nothing more, nothing less. Also, this has to be one of the oddest stories to have ever graced my files. I had started this months ago, but only now managed to finish it. Anyway, I had gotten this idea originally from reading Kanna37's _It's Disgusting (_ as I mention after the story). That woman is amazing with what she does with her writing.**

 **Anyway, I don't need any hate mail or whatever thrown in my face saying that I stole her story – which I did not. Sorry, but I had to say that because I know that someone will recognize something from it and then say that I plagiarized her story – and I haven't.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let us get to the story. -Sigh-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or it's characters. I only own the OC and whatever plot that doesn't belong to someone else. Yes, I said that.**

 **o~O~o**

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?!" I snarl, jerking right up in bed and almost knocking myself to the floor in the process. This was getting just down right ridiculous! I couldn't seem to be able to do anything anymore—my mind was seemed to be in a gods-be-damned uproar, and my hormones weren't helping me either!

It was positively annoying…and _disgusting_ to boot!

And I am very happy to blame that asshole for it.

Sure, I had known him for years whilst I had been employed with Umbrella, but that didn't mean I wanted my blasted freaking hormones to start acting up. Yeah, wishful thinking on my part. Hell, one couldn't blame me since he was hella gorgeous—at least to me he is—and since I'm not human, my other side had instantly perked up and went ' _mine_ '. Yeah, I didn't that then and I really don't need it now.

 _I swear, that bastard is popping up more and more just to annoy me,_ I thought bitterly, throwing back the covers and glaring hellfire at the closed window. Really, I wish there were a chance to just set my mind on fire.

 _I could've done without_ that _kind of a dream._ I got up, planning on getting a glass of water. Since I couldn't sleep I guess maybe moving around would help—or maybe take my mind off the jerk that wouldn't vacate said brain. I mean, I really would like to get _some_ things done.

My nose twitched as I continued on down the hall, pausing a moment as I thought I had felt another presence inside the house.

Nope. Hadn't been anyone else.

 _I could've sworn,_ I thought confused, continuing on my way to the kitchen. I would worry about this later. Right now, I needed to get a drink and then—try—to get some more sleep.

 _Yeah, if only that sexy, sadistic bastard would just get the hell out of my head then we won't have a problem!_ I thought sourly. _Buzz off would ya Wesker!_

Unfortunately, said male in my mind wouldn't listen to all the yelling and demanding that I was doing. A real problem since this is all mental. And I've got enough problems in that department without another being added, thank you very much.

If this keeps up, I'm going to wind up being put in a freaking straight jacket. Not that that would bother me. I don't mind the idea of hugging myself, but this is really getting annoying.

Staring at the—now—empty glass with a darkening glare, I placed it gently in the sink and started back towards my bedroom. I was hoping that maybe I could ditch the bastard this time. Yeah, fat chance of that happening since I couldn't get the mental image of him out of my head. Oh, I am so going to kill someone once this is all over and done with. I'm getting more than just a little irate at this point.

~O~

Really, I wanna know who in the hell had conspired with the Gods against me because I wanna beat them upside the head with a totem pole! Maybe even skin them with a piece of fishing wire—it's possible!—and find out if they actually do have any brains! I mean, for crying out loud, I had just gotten shot thanks to Wesker suddenly popping up in my mind—AGAIN!

Honestly, if I survive this mission it is going to be a damn miracle. Hell at this rate, I might even just ask one of the infected to do me in since someone else is very interested in just driving me to the point past insanity. Or I could always go back to that whole killing spree option? Nah, I doubt that anyone would let me get away with that.

Damn.

I swear, if Chris finds about this he will have me committed, and I won't argue with that decision whatsoever. Might do me some good to be drugged up possibly to where that hot jerk isn't invading my thoughts all the ruddy ass time.

I whimpered, shaking my head as I had to dodge another walking corpse that tried to take a bite out of my hide.

 _This is getting disgusting…_ I whimpered inwardly again, making sure that I finished off the last zombie before heading out to meet the rest of the team that had been assigned to take care of this mess.

Then I had to prepare myself for the meeting with…

Oh, man, I'm gonna shoot Ada for making me be the one to deal with Wesker.

Another whimper.

 _I'm going to need a psych evaluation after all this shit,_ I thought sourly wanting to put a bullet in my head. _Preferably before I turn into a blabbering idiot._

 _Shit, too late…I already am._

Really, fuck my life.

~O~

"ARGH!" I screamed, spine stiff and I swear my eyes almost turned black at this time with how pissed off I was feeling in this moment. Really, the Fates just had to be laughing at me right now— _either that or this was just a piece of their messed up sense of humor._

After about ten minutes of glaring at the ceiling before proceeding to jump up and down in absolute rage, I had to stop myself from ranting up a storm. Or at least, I tried not to rant up a storm. So far, I'm losing that battle since the man is basically standing there in the middle of this big office smirking. I know that I am surrounded by the other members of my containment team, but this is really starting to get on my damned nerves.

Eyes snapping open—when did they close?—I marched right over to where he was standing, inhaled deeply, letting out a very impressive growl. Well, I ain't human, so I am quite capable of growling like an animal without any trouble.

"Is there some particular _reason_ you're signaling me out of everyone else here?!" I practically screeched, feeling that rage almost boiling over. "It's bad enough that I can't get any damned sleep without you popping up into my head…but you're now invading how I complete my missions! So pardon me for not doing the most _fantastic_ job out of the others," I pause, forgetting that the others were there, "and I know for a damn fact that I'm not the only one who almost screwed up out there."

My eyes narrow dangerously as I take the time to breath from that rant, I didn't even hear the slight gasps from the others—whom were all watching this wondering why Wesker hadn't 'put me in my place' as it were. Hell, some part of my mind was wondering the same damn thing.

I continued, eyes narrowed and rage pulsing around me in waves. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off, cause it's _working_?!"

I hadn't realized that the rest of the team had been dismissed during my little rant—not that I actually care since I didn't need them here for this. They weren't the ones I was ticked off at. Wesker on the other hand needed to be taken down a peg or two. I know the man is technically my boss, but that doesn't mean I am going to let him get away with pissing me off. I don't care if does get ticked at me. I can take it. These stupid hormonal problems concerning when I am around the man though need to take a gods-be-damned hike!

I shake my head, anger rising steadily. "Seriously, I'd like it very much if you just stayed the fuck out of my head and let me do my job."

Yes because life was that damned simple. Nope, not in the least bit and that's what was going to drive me even more over the wall.

I felt my entire being shake with repressed rage as I continued. "Honestly, it's starting to get really disgusting here with how much I actually love you!"

Silence.

Too much silence.

I didn't even realize that the team had come back inside, nor that they had heard what I just said.

I did though, after panting for a good solid two minutes before suddenly realizing what it was I had said. In which, I turned a deep shade of red, screaming in embarrassed rage before turning around and marching out of that meeting room. I had just admitted something I never wanted anyone to know – especially that bastard – and now that it was out in the open I wasn't sure what to do with myself other than leave before things got really violent. As I fear that they very well wind up being since I had just admitted to having feelings for a man who technically didn't have any. Well, not _those_ kinds anyway.

Ugh, why am I thinking about any of this?

Really, I should just shoot myself and get it over with.

However, I honestly, should have been paying attention to what was going on as one moment I had been marching through the halls and then the next I found myself pinned against a wall in…a bedroom? How the hell did I get into a bedroom? And whose was I in?

"You were saying?" An all to familiar voice drawled.

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!_

I look up into the eyes of the very male whom I just admitted being in love with and the damn man was smirking – once again – at me. Really, why do I get myself into these situations?! It's very much unfair and just a tad bit annoying.

I whimpered pathetically, eyes closed and didn't say a single word as Wesker went about proving that this entire scenario wasn't as disgusting as I had previously entertained.

 **o~O~o**

 **-blinks- -stares at screen- -blinks again- Okay, I have no idea where this came from, but I blame all of the anime fanfiction that I've been reading lately. Really, I seem to be getting ideas from other stories that I have been reading…and that is just damn weird. Well, if I remember correctly, I think I got this idea from Kanna37's story _It's Disgusting_. So I give that woman credit and kudos because if I hadn't been reading that repeatedly because it's so damn good I wouldn't have gotten the idea to come up with this odd one-shot.**


End file.
